Planet class
Planet class multiuse-exploration heavy cruiser (CA) 2355 to present The direct descendant of the successful Euphrates class and the Kandilan class ships. These ships take the ideas expressed in the Kandilan and the Euphrates class and stretch them. Like the Galaxy class they can separate into two parts, unlike the Galaxy class, the two parts are not intended to operate separately. The smaller part of the ship, about a third the total mass contains all the necessary equipment for the operation of the vessel, impulse and star drives, weapons, etc. The rest of the hull is dedicated to a particular mission. All ships are built with a standard general science and exploration mission hull. Additional hulls for more specialized missions are stored at the three Ane space docks. The ship can also operate as a heavy tug when stripped of the secondary hull. It could conceivably be used as a fast attack cruiser in this configuration, but that would not be the best use of the ship. In practice it has been found that the multi hull concept was little used. Most of the multi mission hulls have languished at the starbases they are stored at. As a result planet class ships sre no longer equipped with multiple hulls on construction. However, interoperability with existing mission hulls has been maintained. Planet class vessels also have a Class of '75. Copies of the Glade have been included in every station supplied by the Builders for their own reasons. All have been passed back to the Horned fleet for obvious reasons. Each was named for the planet that the given station orbits. The Builder made ships do not have additional hulls. Refits and other Notes 2378 The diSodium question was hotly debated with the Planet class. while its warp slipstream is tight enough to include it in the upgrade programs, some through the Planet class too expensive to maintain in the long run, and that they should be shuffled to secondary status and new classes allowed to predominate. Then Vice Admiral Jay P. Hailey disagreed stating that every ship that could be upgraded should be upgraded. He was instrumental in designing the chop job on the Galaxy class so it could be upgraded. Amd. Hailey's viewpoint won out and the Planet class was upgraded to diSodium in stages beginning in 2377. Planet class ships are lighter armed than the subsequent Dolphin class and are considered last as first responders if any choice is to be had. Ships *'Savanna CA-97' -- Built 2353, 2368, 2378, 2393 *'Andor CA-98' -- Built 2353, 2368, 2378, 2393 *'Terra CA-99' -- Built 2353, 2368, 2378, 2393 *'Aurora CA-100'- -- Built 2353, 2368, 2378, 2393 *'Glade CA-101'- -- Built 2353, 2368, 2378, 2393 *'Vulcan CA-102'- -- Built 2353, 2368, 2378, 2393 *'Meadow CA-103'- -- Built 2353, 2368, 2378, 2393 *'Kentauri CA-104'- -- Built 2353, 2368, 2378, 2393 *'Veldt CA-105' -- Built 2353, 2368, 2378, 2393 *'Association CA-106' -- Built 2353, 2368, 2378, 2393 *'Devena CA-107' -- Built 2353, 2368, 2378, 2393 *'Elysium CA-108' -- Built 2355, 2370, 2378, 2393 *'Midgurd CA-109' -- Built 2355, 2370, 2378, 2393 *'Teller CA-110' -- Built 2355, 2370, 2378, 2393 *'Beta CA-111' -- Built 2355, 2370, 2378, 2393 *'Angor CA-112' -- Built 2355, 2370, 2378, 2393 *'Solace CA-113' -- Built 2355, 2370, 2378, 2393 *'Vic Ar CA-114' -- Built 2355, 2370, 2378, 2393 *'Izar CA-115' -- Built 2355, 2370, 2378, 2393 *'Mars CA-116' -- Built 2355, 2370, 2378, 2393 Class of '75 For their own reasons the Builders have included a copy of the "Builder Squadron" with every station they have supplied the Federation. This included an unmarked copy of the ADF Glade. Each was named for the planet the station orbits, unless a ship of that name already existed. All vessels were turned over to the ADF as they are all built for Ane command and control. *'Oz CA-117' -- Renaissance Station/Starbase 600 2375 -- Refit 2378, 2393 *'Flusina CA-118' -- Ovid Station Starbase 601 2375 -- Refit 2378, 2393 *'Nakoo CA-119' -- Starbase 602 2376 -- Refit 2376, 2393 *'Sslir CA-120' -- Reliant Staten Starbase 603 2376 -- Refit 2376, 2393 *'Balmora CA-121' -- Balmorian Spacedock Starbase 604 2377 -- Refit, 2393 *'Luna CA-125' -- Earth spacedock Starbase 001 2377 -- Refit, 2393 *'Calais CA-148' -- Solace Spacedock 2407 Related Classes Several developmental classes have risen from the basic Planet Class *Continental Class assault ship. Developed from the extra hulls. *Salvor class mobile dock ship. *Atlas class super heavy tug. Category:ships Category:ADF Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek